bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bleak Big Brother
Bleak Big Brother is the first season of Bleak Moonlight's Big Brother series. It is a spin-off from the normal Big Brother series, set in the United Kingdom basing off of the United States' rules for Big Brother, with some minor tweaks. It focuses on eighteen housemates attempting to win a £100,000 prize. Twists *'America Rules:' The rules from the U.S. big brother will be in effect this season. *'+1 Pass:' The contestant who manages to find the +1 Pass hidden in the house will be allowed to vote twice instead of once at an eviction of their choice. If they are eliminated without using it, they must will it to another player still in the game. Types of Challenges *'Head of Household' - Every week, the Housemates must participate in a challenge to determine the Head of Household for that week. The HoH determines a lot of things in the house, most important being the nominated housemates for that week, unless a twist is in play that prevents them from doing so. *'Power of Veto' - Every week, the Housemates must participate in a challenge to determine the holder of Power of Veto for that week. The PoV may save one of the nominees from potential eviction, or they could choose not to use it. Every housemate can participate in the PoV challenges this season, apart from the Head of Household. *'Have / Have Nots' - Every week, the Housemates must participate in a challenge to determine whether they will be Have or Have Nots, Have Nots have less supplies available to them, and must sleep in the Have Nots room, with less comfy mattresses and more uncomfortable bedding. They will have to eat on an economy budget instead of a luxury budget, and will not have luxury items. Houseguests Relations Chart Here's a chart showing the relationships between characters generally. It will be updated every week to reflect the newest opinions that the characters have of one another. Key: Good Friends Friends Indifferent Dislike Hatred Game History Week 01 All of the contestants enter the house and settle in. Frankie, James, Victor and Byron immediately get along very well and talk about their family outside of the house. Meanwhile, Misha, Cassie and Estelle immediately clash and squabble amongst themselves while everyone else is claiming their beds. Some time after, everyone gathers on the sofas with alcohol and they discuss their backgrounds amongst everyone. Most people tell the truth about their careers, while Cassie and Howard lie. Cassie explains how she models for a small company, while in reality she models for huge companies across the globe, and Howard states he's a librarian when in fact he's a private eye detective. However, Big Brother proceeds to interrupt the conversation with the announcement of the first Head of Household competition starting. Housemates had to find keys hidden around the house, to unlock puzzle pieces in the garden. They would then proceed to complete the puzzle after unlocking three bags of puzzle pieces. The competition started, with everyone rushing up from the sofas except from Estelle, who was more content just chilling out. She proceeded to the diary room, where she explained that she had no intention of competing in the challenge, and instead she'd just lay low for the first week to get a better grip on the housemates and their personalities, to later use them to her advantage. Jasmine, Arion and Cassie led the competition and managed to get all their puzzle pieces before anyone else. Cassie then struggled to keep up with the puzzle, giving Jasmine and Arion an upper hand. A very close competition ended with Jasmine winning the first Head of Household of the season, and the other housemates congratulated her. Meanwhile, Estelle is still sitting on the sofa, when she notices something sticking out from one of the pillows. She grabs the letter, and immediately heads to the Diary Room. "Luckily nobody saw me come up here from everyone celebrating that strangers victory over them. Regardless, let's open this bad boy." She opens the letter, and begins to read it aloud, "Congratulations, you have found a +1 Pass. This ticket allows you to vote twice in one eviction, you may use it how you will, but it must be played before the finale. Wow, day one and I'm already the second most powerful person in the house, from doing nothing! Now just gotta avoid eviction, piece of cake." Estelle returns to the house, and sparks up discussions with the other contestants. James and Byron are discussing the challenge in the bedroom, trying to come up with reasons why they didn't win. Charlotte walks in on their conversation by accident, and immediately leaves. James goes to the diary room, and explains how he doesn't want to be perceived as playing a game this early on in the competition. Cassie and Arion become close because of the challenge. The contestants proceed to celebrate their first night, before heading to sleep for the first day. ---- The next day, the housemates wake up in high spirits, albeit a bit hungover. After everyone has properly woken up, it is time for Jasmine to make her nominations. Before everyone is gathered, Jasmine removes two pictures from a small decoration which has all of the contestants on. All of the housemates are gathered to the sofas, and the decoration is placed in the middle of the circular sofa. Jasmine then introduces the nomination ceremony, and proceeds to unlock the first picture, revealing Fallen as safe. Fallen stands up, and unlocks another picture, revealing Noelle to be safe. One by one, people are becoming safe, leaving James, Estelle and Rochelle as the last three left. Winter unlocks the final picture, revealing Estelle to be safe. "James, Rochelle, I have nominated both of you for eviction just because I haven't talked to you a lot, it's been really hard picking people since we've only been here for one day. I'm sorry and I hope you won't take it personally." She explains, and the two nod. Jasmine then ends the ceremony and goes to the Diary Room. "Rochelle was just a wild card that I randomly chose, but apparently James has been scheming according to Charlotte, so I'm just gonna play it safe and nominate him in case he tries to do anything sneaky that will have a bad effect on me. Sorry in advance if Charlotte was feeding me crap." She explains. James and Byron head to the Diary Room as James explains his frustration and annoyance with being nominated for eviction so soon. Byron reassures him that he still could win the Power of Veto challenge, and must prepare himself for it. Misha and Cassie apologise for their argument when they first entered the house, however, Cassie returns to the Diary Room and explains that she's still holding a grudge against Misha. She then goes on to explain how difficult and frustrating it is to live with other people in such a cramped environment, you can't escape anything. Meanwhile, Rochelle begins to devise a plan in case she doesn't win veto, creating an alliance between her, Charlotte, and Noelle. Noelle explains in the Diary Room how excited she is to be in an alliance, and that she feels really empowered, while Charlotte explains her concern about being seen as a threat, as people are eventually going to catch on that they're planning together. Most of the Housemates are relaxing outside, while the weather is decent. Frankie, Howard and Fallen discuss their families outside of the house, with Fallen becoming slightly emotional. After relaxing for what seemed like two minutes, the Housemates are called to the Power of Veto competition, taking place in a separate room in the house reserved for challenges. For the challenge, the housemates have to throw rings around a cardboard cutout of themselves, with the first person to do it ten times winning the Power of Veto. Cassie and North are off to a flying start, getting three rings each in succession. Rochelle, Roman and Victor are on two, while everyone else is on one, but James who hasn't got a single ring yet. After more throws, North takes the lead with six against Cassie and Victor who are on five. Eventually, it comes down to Victor, Cassie and North who are all sitting on nine rings, and with one gracious throw, Victor manages to win the Power of Veto challenge with his tenth ring. Most of the house congratulate Victor, as James looks depressed from losing. A few moments later, it's time for the Power of Veto ceremony. Victor announces that he will in fact use the Power of Veto, on Rochelle, saving her from eviction. Rochelle hugs him and wears the necklace with pride. Victor then passes over to Jasmine to nominate another housemate in her place. She announces that she will nominate North in her place, ending the ceremony. After several more conversations between housemates, the time has finally come to evict the first player of the season. Every player in turn enters the Diary Room, and places a vote in the box, explaining their reasoning behind voting to evict that player. *Arion: I vote to evict James. According to Charlotte, he's been plotting things, and it's way too early to become paranoid about what somebody else is doing. *Byron: I vote to evict North, since James is my friend. *Cassie: I vote to evict James, something just doesn't sit right with me about him. Sorry dude. *Charlotte: No surprise here, I vote to evict James. Sneaky, sneaky. *Estelle: I vote to evict North. *Fallen: I vote to evict North, I haven't clicked with him as well as some of the other housemates. *Frankie: I vote to evict North. *Howard: I vote to evict James, purely because of what Charlotte told some of us, but yeah. *Misha: I vote to evict James, I ain't having people running around rallying troops. *Noelle: I vote to evict North. *Riccardo: I vote to evict James. *Rochelle: I vote to evict North. *Roman: I vote to evict James. *Victor: I vote to evict James, since I don't wanna be the reason somebody's going home. *Winter: I vote to evict James. Big Brother announces the results of the eviction, confirming that James has been evicted in a 9-6 vote, and that he should leave the house immediately. Week 02 Eviction Interviews James Voting History Key: Head of Household Power of Veto Nominated (Pre-Veto) Nominated (Post-Veto) Evicted Trivia *This is the first Big Brother fanon created by Bleak. *The same cast was used in an old Survivor fanon series of mine, called Survivor: Disaster Island. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Big Brother Category:Season Page Category:Bleak Big Brother